


Dave's Question

by MattieKai



Series: Growing Up The Strider Way [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieKai/pseuds/MattieKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 5, Dave came home from school to ask Bro a question-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Question

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for possible crappy story and bad grammar and spelling! !

Dave Strider is five years old when he goes to his older brother and caretaker and sits beside him, just staring at him. His older brother turns his head and stares back. After a few moments, the youngest sighs and begins to speak.

"We learned about some stuff today," Dave starts out. Bro makes a noise that indicates hin to continue. "We were talking about family names."

The oldest brother stay quiet, but nods his head.

"Why don't I have a mom and dad, Bro?" Dave finally asks the oldest one.

Bro stays quiet, thinking of what to tell him. He then opens his mouth, knowing exactly what he is going to say.

"You don't have a mother or father because you never had one. You arrived on meteorite crashing into my favorite record shop while I was waiting for you, with a white horse, and those awesome shades you have on," Bro says, pointing at the pointy shades Dave is wearing. 

Dave just sits there, staring at bro in confusion, then he nods his head, accepting the story and hops off the couch and goes to his room to play.

LATER THAT DAY

The oldest Strider goes to leave, waving goodbye to the old lady that watches Dave while he works. He would usually go to the coffee shop before going to the club to DJ, but today, he goes to the local cemetery. 

He walks through the cemetery, going to a place he knows by heart. 

Bro kneels down on his knees and puts a hand on a couples headstone. 

"He asked about you today. Told him a little story, sorry for lying. I don't think I'll ever tell him the truth. When he gets older, and truly wants to know, he can look you up," he says to the stone. He gets up and leaves, not looking back at the head stone that shares his last name and blood.


End file.
